The Apple Charmer
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: When Sherlock and John are called to a flat in South London for a case can Sherlock figure out who's behind it and why the body is frozen?


**Hello! I started this a while ago, but just now finished it. Cover art done by me, and I own nothing but that. I'm a high schooler with no money. I want to thank johnsarmylady for.. Well... Just being her awesomeness and all of that and I suggest you read her works because, they're amazing.**

* * *

"Lestrade, where's the body?" Sherlock asked as he walked up to the crime scene with John tagging along behind him. Sherlock had woken John up for this early case – 'It's five thirty in the bloody morning.' Was what John had said when awoken by his flat mate.

"Upstairs. Flat one-seventeen." Lestrade said taking a sip of his coffee as he watched Sherlock run off.

"You live with a madman you know that right?" Lestrade said walking with John up the stairs

"Yeah" John said shrugging "I know. But you work with him."

"So do you!"

"Only because I can. I have a feeling Mycroft wouldn't be too pleased if he found out you were no longer telling Sherlock about cases."

And that reply earned john a hit in the arm which when seen by Sherlock went totally unnoticed.

"John, examine the body." Sherlock said stepping back and looking around the room.

"Cause of death was freezing. God, that had to be painful." John said standing up and making a face when he thought of how painful that was.

"The rooms not cold. Plus it smells like..." Sherlock said and let the sentence trail off as he grabbed his mobile from his pocket and started typing furiously. "What's the man's name?"

"David. David Wilkins. Twenty-two years old and lives out in Surrey. Which is why it's surprising he was found dead in a flat in South London." Lestrade replied looking through his notes.

"How is that surprising Lestrade? His body was planted here" Sherlock said walking out of the room as he put his mobile back in his pocket

"How do you know that? And where are you going!?" Lestrade yelled as he chased after Sherlock

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock said stopping on the stairs "To Surrey of course! Come on John!"

"Alright" John said with a slight chuckle while thinking _'Really shouldn't be giggling at a crime scene.' _until he heard Sherlock giggling too.

* * *

"John" Sherlock yelled as they walked up to a building

"Where are we?" John asked raising an eyebrow and looking for a sign

"Apple orchard. Victim smelled like apples. Apple orchards have large freezers. Do keep up John." Sherlock said and started to walk in the building

_'Lestrade's right. I live with a madman who is also a sociopath,'_ John thought to himself shaking his head and following Sherlock as he saw Lestrade's car pull up.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Lestrade asked as he saw Sherlock chatting up some young lady behind a counter

"Apparently the victim smelled of apples, so we're here." John said with a shrug as he noticed the same thing

Sherlock sauntered off behind the young lady towards the back part of the building. John followed after him and Lestrade was right behind him

"Sherlock? Where are you going?" John called and Sherlock just looked back and smirked and made a hand motion for them to follow

"Thank you Cindy" Sherlock said as the young lady walked away with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Y-you-you're welcome" She said and backed out of the room. God only knows what Sherlock said to make her like that.

"John hit the lights" Sherlock said flicking a hand dismissively towards the switch while John and Lestrade walked in

"God, a _freezer? _Sherlock, seriously?" Lestrade called and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes a _freezer! _John the lights. Now" Sherlock exclaimed then John turned the lights off and Sherlock grabbed a black light out of his coat

"Hm... Ah!" Sherlock exclaimed as he ran to one side of the room like a puppy looking for his favourite chew toy

"What do you see Sherlock?" Lestrade wandering over to where Sherlock was standing

"Imprint from where a body was laying" He said and grinned at John "I've found the location of where the victim was"

"Ok, but how did he get in here?" John asked

"And who put him here?" Lestrade asked right after

"Simple. His boss and how he got in here was he was working!" Sherlock exclaimed and threw his hands into the air as John turned the lights back on

"Ok, I'll call Surrey's force and have some of them come out here to work something out." Lestrade said pulling out his mobile and calling "But I need more information from you Sherlock." He said while waiting for someone to pick up on the other line

"Whatever. Come on John" Sherlock said and walked out of the freezer towards the offices as Lestrade and John followed.

"You're coming with?" John asked Lestrade once Lestrade hung up the phone.

"No shit. I'm not standing in a bloody freezer all day." Lestrade said with an eye roll

"Alright then well come on, let's keep Sherlock from getting punched" John said with a laugh

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Lestrade said and laughed while they followed Sherlock

* * *

"You seriously can't go one _bloody _case without getting punched can you?" John yelled at Sherlock as they sat outside of the crime scene and waited for the Surrey force to finish what they were doing so John and Sherlock could go home

"It's not my fault people punch me" Sherlock said and shrugged deeper into his coat

"Yes it is. Come on, let's go home" John said and got up to his feet "Lestrade we're leaving!" He called and Lestrade acknowledged with a nod of the head.

"Well..." Sherlock said as they looked towards the main road for a cab. Saw one instantly. "That was a fun case"

"Really? That's your idea of fun?" John said as they climbed in

"Yes, it is. I thought you knew that already." Sherlock said making a face at John then looking at the cabbie "221B Baker Street, London"

_'Well...' _John thought to himself _'Sherlock's insane. But this is interesting.'_

"John. I have an idea of what you could call this case on your blog." Sherlock said with a slight smirk

"Oh yeah? What?"

" 'The Apple Charmer.' Mr. Wilkins worked here and the apples always were sweet and came off the tree effortlessly according to Cindy" He said with an eyeroll

"Oh. I like it. Yeah, I think I'll call it that" John said with a nod of his head as Sherlock groaned.

This will be fun to right up. Less than a ten hour case and solved by the great Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
